


Mac 'n' Cheese

by purplesocrates



Series: 500 Followers fic giveaway [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poor Will, Post Fall, Sick Hannibal, Will Cooks, hannibal complains, hannibal makes the worst patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Requested by @the-winnowing-wind as her prize for winning my fic giveaway.She asked for post fall sick fic with sick Hannibal - this fluffy nonsense happened instead! I'm sorry!





	Mac 'n' Cheese

“Just stay there Hannibal.” Will pressed a hand to Hannibal’s chest gentle pressure pushing him back on the bed. “You need to rest.”

Pain seemed to be something that Hannibal could deal with on an endless scale, Will had witnessed it first hand. He had seen Hannibal fight the dragon with a gunshot wound, after they fell he had seen him drag them both battered and bleeding from the sea, he was unstoppable.

Well that was apparently until he got flu.

Will had never seen Hannibal sick, he wasn't sure Hannibal ever got sick. The whole ‘I am very careful about what I put in my body’ thing wasn't just about his penchant for human meat, he was was a very healthy person. Seeing Hannibal wake up coughing, spluttering, throwing up and now with a fever was a strange enough experience but was what was even weirder was Hannibal's own inability to deal with his being ill. Will had heard Doctor’s make the worst patients but Hannibal was living up to that cliche with astonishing accuracy.

When Hannibal wasn't being belligerent he was down right whingy. He would either try to get out of bed as if he was perfectly fine and Will would have to fight him to get him back in, or he would be loudly complaining about he bad felt while Will had to hand feed him chicken soup (of course bemoaning because it wasn't silky chicken broth but just normal chicken soup from a can).

Will placed his hand on Hannibal's forehead his fever had broken at last. “Your fever has broken.”

Hannibal groaned and turned on his side away from Will and mumbled something under his breath. “What was that?”

“Does that mean I can have something other than chicken soup from a can?”

Will rolled his eyes. “Yes, what would you like?”

Hannibal turned to face him “if you let me get out of bed I can cook us something.”

Will sighed “no you stay where you are you are still not well enough. I am afraid you are stuck with my cooking for a while longer.”

———

Will returned to the bedroom with two bowls of his mac ‘n’ cheese with bacon bits a favourite of his from childhood, his ultimate comfort food. He positioned himself led on the covers next to Hannibal who appeared to be dozing but roused when he felt the weight of the bed shift and the smell of cheese hit his nose. Hannibal sat up with Will’s help and then Will handed him the bowl which he sniffed with barely disguised contempt and Will rolled his eyes again.

“Just eat it.” Will said as he shovelled it into his mouth.

Hannibal ate the first mouthful, Will watched him expecting a grimace, a complaint. Instead Will could have sworn there was a moan of approval. They ate is silence and Will was smiling while he watched Hannibal out of the corner of his eye.

“What is so amusing?” Hannibal asked.

“Nothing just glad to see you doing better.” Will took Hannibal's empty bowl from him and attempted to leave the bed.

“Stay. For a bit.” Hannibal's voice sounded small and it made Will smile he put the bowls down on the table and led back on the bed. Hannibal shifted closer to him, moving himself lower he rested his head on Will’s chest, will put his arm around Hannibal and pulled him closer. Hannibal closed his eyes and breathed in Will’s scent.

Will smiled and laughed gently, Hannibal looked up at him questioning, “if I knew it just took mac ‘n’ cheese with bacon bits to make you this pliable I would have made it years ago.”

Hannibal looked up at him and grinned “as I said I am very careful about what I put in my body.”

 


End file.
